Reflection in the Water
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Many would say Simba takes after his father but what if that isn't exactly true? What if he taken after his grandfather who been alive before he was born and like his mother? It comes more obvious Simba may be Mufasa's son but his personality is one that reminds a few that remember a former king and it seems more so with a hint of a hair tuff different from his tail. T to be safe.


**Arashi: Been thinking of a what if series and the thought of Simba taken after Sarabi and his grandparents. For now it is a series of oneshots until I figure how the chapter fic will go during Scar's reign. For this first in the what if series of oneshots be before Scar's reign meaning the stampede hasn't happen and Simba is starting to have a hint of a hair tuff coming. That also includes Simba having an older brother since might make sure he has a younger sibling from Mufasa.**

Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. I just own the plot and original character feature in the oneshot/Chapter fic.  
Warnings: Au, ooc, mention of ocs

Summary: Many would say Simba takes after his father but what if that isn't exactly true? What if he taken after his grandfather who been alive before he was born and like his mother? It comes more obvious Simba may be Mufasa's son but his personality is one that reminds a few that remember a former king and it seems more so with a hint of a hair tuff different from his tail. This causes a mix reaction with Mufasa and a few others having Simba look at his reflection lost and confuse. Maybe having a conversation with his aunt will help clear things for him.

Reflection in the Water

* * *

"Mufasa, do you really have to be harsh with him?" A female's voice asks not realizing the object of their conversation's ears twitch hearing his parents talk.

"Yes, Sarabi," The one call Mufasa replies tone a bit harsher as he recounts what happen. "Simba led Nala to the Elephant Graveyard which you know is forbidden. If he's anything like-"

"Don't you dare compare him to his older brother Mufasa," Sarabi hisses, not seeing Simba's eyes widen thinking over the soft whispers of an older brother but went to another pride which leaves him to frown since anytime he's near those that talk they clam shut.

How come no one told him before? He shrugs it off settle for listening a bit more to his parents' conversation figuring it won't hurt to eavesdrop a bit more.

"He wouldn't be as troublesome as him," Mufasa states scowling then glances over where their sleeping cub is. "Simba got to stop being such a trouble kid. Sometimes it seems he's more like…well you know who Sarabi."

"You mean your father Mufasa? It's alright to say his name," Sarabi tries to sooth her mate who huffs.

"Ahadi is a piece of work that's for sure," Mufasa reply shaking his head. "Maybe it's time to bring the training lessons to become king is stricter as I use to have it."

Sarabi couldn't say anything not liking it but couldn't say a word. Her orange eyes glances back to find her son looking with an unreadable expression in their direction making her realize he just heard their conversation. She heard the other lionesses compare Simba to Mufasa or at times to her which is rare. Her sisters Naanda, Diku, and Dwala add that Simba reminds them of their brother and cousin with his smiles making her heart soar to know at least some of her family traits went down to her son. She shakes it out of her mind as a thought cross her mind does her mate hates the idea if their son does take after his grandfather? To her it doesn't matter as long he's healthy and happy.

Her heart drops seeing the hurt look flashes in her son's eyes before it blanks out and he looks away. 'So I'm going to have king lessons? Well about time I guess,' the gold fur cub muses with a sarcastic smile upon his maw. He been look forward being king but with his father's words right now he's not so sure. He's really that bothersome to his father then maybe he should leave for a while. The cub couldn't hear his parents talking anymore signaling they've fallen asleep which he lets himself drift to sleep not realizing the next morning signs of hair tuff appear.

-Next Day-

Simba wakes from his slumber glancing over where his father is sleeping and a frown mars his maw thinking of the words from yesterday. Is he really like his grandfather he heard about? He shakes his head hearing couple of his friends yawn and moan about being to earlier. He smirks glancing at a dark gold fur cub same age as him near a dark brown fur cub. The dark brown fur cub stretches his back foot hitting the other cub in the side.

"What the hell?" The dark gold cub grunts and glares. "Chumvi watch your foot."

The one call Chumvi blinks not hearing Simba's snickering, "Yeah, yeah Tojo."

The two cubs look over seeing Simba grinning but to their surprise they can see he's growing a hair tuff making them grin. He gives them a confuse look until they point to their respective hair tuffs, a brown and dark brown. Simba raise a paw to touch his head feeling the hair tuff of the start of his mane coming in. Joy sparks in his heart and the curiosity to see what color it is. He leaves the cave along with Chumvi and Tojo who leave the two girls part of the group who start stirring in the cave.

Reaching the watering hole Simba looks at his reflection in the water to find he has a black tuff making him furrow his brows. This is weird. How come his head tuff different from his tail? His friends stare with awe and grin at him making him return the grin. In the distance he could hear some of the lionesses compare him to his father causes him to frown. His eyes twitch hearing them add he also seems like his grandfather, Ahadi in his personality. For some reason he doesn't mind being compared to his grandfather since it seems rather comforting. While his father on the other hand it makes him have a bad taste in his mouth at the thought of being compared to him. Do they really have to compare him to his father? He scowls glaring in the distance just as he spots his father leaving the cave coming to the watering hole to get a drink.

Mufasa glances up finding his son and to his surprise he could see the head tuff which he hope would be the red color but to his shock its black as his father and brother. He frowns seeing it and glance at his cub. He wish for his oldest to come soon that way it be easier for him to make sure of his choice other than the fact Sarabi is expecting their newest litter which has him overjoy since soon she will be having them within the next few weeks. Other than his father does come from another kingdom which is to be going to one of his sons. Should Simba be the right choice to be sent there? Maybe it be wise choice for him to go so the cub could actually grow up.

Tojo and Chumvi were about to say something seeing the king making them glance back and forth between father and son. They shrug and mutter to Simba they're going to get breakfast before running off. Simba sits down raising a cool brow waiting for his father to talk.

"Simba," The king said giving a look.

"Father," The cub answers tilting his head not sure what he done now to get his father peeve with him since that's all he seems to do as of late.

"Don't cause trouble since there's going to be some visitors," Mufasa reply before walking off to meet with the fellow king of the pride nearby and of course his oldest son.

If he looks over his shoulder, he would have heard his youngest son mutter, "Don't worry about me father."

Simba glares at the reflection as sounds of the other cubs crow with happiness that hunters came back. He swipes at the water as tears of anger pricks at the corner of his eyes. Is his father going to meet up again with his older brother? When will he meet the said sibling her knows nothing about before other than snips of whispers? He closes his eyes trying to calm his anger that's pushing at the edges.

"Is something wrong Simba?" a kind voice ask having the cub to open his eyes to find Naanda, his mom's twin look at him with her warm red-orange eyes.

"It's nothing, Naanda," Simba mutters darkly only to be gently push by the lioness which he looks at his aunt who raise a brow.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," the beige lioness answer then spots the head tuff. "I see your head tuff is coming in. It's black, eh? Well it seems you'll have a bi-mane just like your grandfather on your mom side of the family."

Simba gives a small smile feeling cheered up by the words since it's rare when she'll mention anything of his maternal side so he listens carefully. He shuffles his paws asking softly, "Is it true I have an older brother?"

Naanda ponders how to answer spotting Sarabi, Diku, and Dwala in the distance talking among themselves. Maybe she should be the one to bring the subject slowly so she just nods replying, "Yes you do have an older brother name Jagawa. He knew your grandfather a bit before he passed on. I can tell you one thing about your older brother, he been looking forward meeting you but been taken to another pride for training before had the chance."

"He was looking forward to be a big brother?" Simba ask, finding it hard to believe only to smile at his aunt nodding.

"He wouldn't stop crowing about being a big brother," the lioness assures her nephew who stares a few minutes letting her words comfort him as they both look at their respective reflection in the water. Naanda muses spotting her nephew's reflection, 'So much like you big brother and of course late King Ahadi. Please watch over your grandson since I fear something is coming up.'

* * *

**Arashi: Like put in first author's note this is a series of what if oneshots for now but may make it into a regular chapter fic. First will have Simba with his aunt Naanda who been cut out of Lion King. Next be a few weeks or so after this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
